Love Game
by Lisakitty1
Summary: Amu and Ikuto admit their feelings but stubborn Amu decides she isn't ready to date. What will Ikuto do? Will he REALLY just go at Amu's pace? Yeah right.... so what WILL he do? Find out!
1. Why didn't I just bring a coat?

Lisakitty1: Hiya^^ I love Amuto so I decided to make my first story!

Amu:-whispers- yay~

Ikuto: Did I just hear you say that Amu? –hug-

Amu: Say what? –Struggles…fails-

Ikuto: That you were happy?

Amu: …you heard that?

Lisakitty1: …Even I heard it…

Ikuto: Aha! You admit it^^ -hugs tighter-

Amu: I can't breath

Lisakitty1: …ok? Well while Amu's struggling…on with the story! Erm….I guess….Utau…since your not in this chapter…..you say it ok?

Utau: Ok….Lisakitty1 doesn't own Shugo Chara…..Enjoy!

Lisakitty1: ^^ On with the story...by the way…..Amu is in her first year in high school…Ikuto's in his last so Amu is 15 and Ikuto is like 17 Amu's friends are between 14-15

Amu's P.O.V.

"Wahhhhh! It's so cold!". Winter was always my favorite season… the snow, Christmas, New years! But, this year….IT WAS JUST TOO COLD! I swear…I'm going to freeze! Well…so I thought….

I walked home on a cold night in January. I was out shopping with my friend Rima for my Shugo Charas. Tomorrow is their birthday (I don't actually know when that is sorry…do they even have birthdays?) and since it was so hard to find things small enough for them to enjoy and finding stuff they would like… we lost track of time and it was already 6:30pm, just when it starts getting dark in the winter! But anyways….. I was walking home freezing. I started to feel dizzy. I wasn't anywhere near my house…in fact…I bet I had at least another hour of walking! And… it was soo cold out! I started to shake and OF COURSE today just HAD to be the day that I told Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia that they couldn't come because well… I was shopping for them. So here I was…stuck in freezing weather and I didn't have the proper coat for it because the weather had been perfect for what I was wearing, during the day!

I started falling….my sight was getting blurry….but then right before I hit the ground, strong arms caught me…they were so warm! I was pulled into a muscled chest and picked up princess style and I felt soo warm! I didn't realize who had saved me before it was too late…I snuggled into the warmth and was just about to speak when

Savior: _Amu I was so worried… I had been talking a walk outside and then I saw you. You didn't look so good so I started following you…you started shaking so I got really worried and came over to you…then you were heading for the ground…so I caught you"_

No! NO NO NO! It's not him right? Tell me I'm dreaming… I'm just being delirious…hearing things! And it wouldn't happen now…right? Right? RIGHT? So I turned around and guess who?

Amu: I-Ik-Iku*It was hard to speak* Ikuto!" I started loosing consciousness but I couldn't pass out… not now! Not with him! But even to say his name took almost all the energy I had….but how could I give in? I couln't show HIM any weakness!

Ikuto: _Amu! _Don't waste any more energy by fighting me now! Don't try to pretend you're ok! I promise I won't do anything perverted if you will let me take you somewhere warm and out of the cold."

"No! I'm fine. Really!" I struggled against him till I finally broke free. I stood up and started to march off just as my legs gave out on me again.

"Amu!"

He caught me and I expected him to smirk or do something perverted but he…he just looked really worried, and a little pissed that I was still trying to fight him off. I thought about it for a moment then I decided I could trust him right now. I don't know why…maybe he was just warm that I decided to give in but…I don't really know…I said "o-ok f-f-f-fine*my lips were frozen*"I decided…I could sleep…. for a little while …Everything became black as I slept in his warm, strong arms.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

She looked so helpless. She had a fever. I knew I needed to get her someplace warm…FAST! Her breath was getting shallower and eventually it became low rasps. I wasn't sure she would make it. I knew I would be cold but she mattered more then me. I put my coat on her and felt a sudden chill. She looked like she was breathing better but I knew if I didn't remove from the cold, she wouldn't make it. I thought about how dumb she had been not to bring a coat but decided to yell at her about it later.

I called Yoru and did a Chara Change I went from rooftop to rooftop until I finally found what I was looking for. It was a dark house…maybe a little creepy to some, but I liked it that way. No one bothered to ring my doorbell. I lived here most of the time since my parents were full of shit and it was nice that no one bothered me. So I carried her inside. She could finally be warm. But she had a really high fever. I placed her in my bed…it was a king but I promised not to do anything perverted. I got her something for her forehead and put some medicine next to her bed and slept on the couch. When I looked at her, sleeping, she looked like an angel. I had started drifting when I heard her say something. The words made my heart skip a beat. I think I even blushed! Thank god she was asleep!

"Mmm …. Ikuto…love….you…." she had whispered the words so faintly…but I heard what she said. Well…she'll be surprised when she wakes up in the morning! I wonder what's she's dreaming about? Besides me^^

Lisakitty1: Thanks for viewing….did I do that too soon? I figured if it was in her sleep…she could still confess for real later^^

Ikuto: Why couldn't I rape her?

Amu: -blushes- You would not! AND I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!

Ikuto: No?-grins evilly-…-hugs Amu-

Amu: GAH! Help me!-squirms her best but fails-

Lisakitty1: but it's so cute…sorry…anyways… Dia?

Dia: Thanks for reading….hope you liked it!

Lisakitty1: please rate?*can you even do that?* and review….and suggestions are loved


	2. But isn't this just a dream!

Lisakitty1: Don't own Shugo chara....wish I did though...Tadase would either be gay or a girl and Amu would DEFINATLY end up with kuto and there would be more Ikuto but anyways....Enjoy

I remember being out cold then I think I woke up. I saw Ikuto and he was looking at me. He was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes and he said something I couldn't quite make out. I asked him what he had said and he came up to me, hovering over me and he said it again. This time I heard what he said, it had made me want to cry, scream, and leap with joy all at the same time. He had said words that literally could have broken my heart!  
Ikuto: Amu….I-I need to tell you something…I don't know how to say it…" did he just stammer? I had to know what he said…I HAD to! So I mustered up enough courage to ask him.  
Amu: I-Ikuto? I mean…what? What do you want to say? I won't laugh ok? Tell me. Please…."

Ikuto: I can't believe how I fell in love with such an annoying…little, cute…beautiful girl like you….but Amu…I have fallen for you. Amu…I…I LOVE YOU! You don't have to say anything and I'll go after this but I can't help it anymore…I love you too much!" Then he kissed me in the most passionate (and only-.-) kiss I have ever had in my short but now seemingly fulfilling life. Ikuto made a move to leave and I stared… I had to do SOMETHING! I screamed "NO!" at him and he froze. He turned around and looked at me…puzzled. I stared at him and he said,  
Ikuto: Amu? Did you have something to say?" All I could do was stare at him. I was so dazed but I somehow managed to nod. He looked at me and smiled. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but my stupid lips wouldn't move. I guess he read it in my eyes came over and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. I managed to stammer.  
Amu: Ik-Ikut-t-t-to…I…I l-l-love…so much I. I love you!" I screamed the last words. I paused. It felt so nice….so great to say and I had to say it one more time so I said again,  
Amu: Ikuto….yes……I…do….love…..you…." I had stammered the last words and stared at him lovingly…then…I woke up…

I woke up with something heavy on me. I tried moving but I was thrown down. I opened my eyes and there was an Ikuto on me. He was…asleep? Aww! He was so cute! He had his head on my stomach and was hugging me. I was dazed at his cuteness and I started to pet his head but then of course he would ruin it.  
Ikuto: I didn't know you were such a perv…_Amu.._" I loved how he said my name. I wished so much for him to say it again…just like he always does. I wish so much that I hadn't woken up and he and me would be together…forever. But alas I better reply or he'll say something to make me angry and I want to try to make this last as long as possible. When did I fall for this perverted idiot?

Amu: Oh yeah….I'm the perv Mr. perverted cat ears boy!…and quit saying my name like that! And get off me!"  
Ikuto: Aww you gave me a nickname_ Amu."_ I couldn't help but blush!  
Ikuto: You're blushing! No Amu…I don't think I'll let go of you.. You're too cute^^." He moved towards me. I "tried to struggle" He wound up on top of me He leaned down until his lips were an inch from mine.  
Ikuto: Amu…don't struggle…I don't know how I should say this but I guess I'll be blunt. I love you! I don't ever want to let you go!" He bent down and kissed me!*Author's note…it was a small peck on the lips…just so we're clear ok?* this couldn't be happening! I must still be dreaming! Stupid Amu! WAKE UP!!!!! Stop torturing yourself for something that would never be real!  
Amu: NO! I can't believe myself! I-I'm so stupid!"  
Ikuto: Amu?"  
Amu: Wake up! Wake up…stupid Amu!" I slapped my head…OW!  
Ikuto: You….you think you're asleep?"  
Amu: Well obviously! You would never be so blunt! And you don't love me…I'm not good enough for you! You'd never love a girl like me!"  
Ikuto: Amu! Don't say that! If anything I don't deserve you! I love you! How many times do I have to say it? What do I need to do to prove your awake? What do I need to do? I'll say it again! Amu, I love you!" I looked at him. I felt something wet on my check. It was warm. It fell again and again. I started sobbing and Ikuto pulled me into his chest. He smelt good.* Amu is a smell pervert* AH!! What was I thinking? And at a time like this?!?!

Ikuto: Amu?"  
Amu: I'm really not dreaming am I?"  
Ikuto: No…  
Amu: And…you actually… YOU! The GREAT Ikuto Tsukiyomi actually l-love…me?  
Ikuto: Yep and how bout another kiss to prove it?*he smiled oh so evilly*  
Amu: w-w-wait Ikuto...sto….."she was cut off by a deep and passionate kiss with Ikuto. When it was over, they stared at each other. Amu forgot everything but her and Ikuto at that very moment. She was in this trance for a while until it hit her..  
Amu: OMG!!!! My mom and dad! My god they're gonna kill me! GAH! What do I do? Ikuto where are we? I need to get home! Where'd the stuff I bought for Ran Miki and Sue? What am I gonna tell my parents? Crap!" I started running through the room…panicking! Ikuto stared at me then he chuckled in that oh so sexy voice.

Ikuto: Oh Amu…calm down! I already thought of that. You were out with your friend…Rima was it? Well tell them that it was cold out and her house was nearby so you asked her if you could go to her house and call your parents to pick you up there. You two were both so tired that you both fell asleep and forgot to call your parents. It's only about 10:00am….call them and tell them you'll be there soon and explain what happened. Here is your stuff and I'll carry you there ok? So calm down Amu…"

Amu: o-ok…thanks Ikuto!"

Ikuto's P.O.V.

She called her parents and we went off….It was so much fun to watch her freak but I guess we had to go. As soon as she told them she would explain when she got home and hung up, we hurried off.

Lisakitty1: Thanks all for reading! I would love rates and reviews! Hey Amu, Ikuto….what did you think?  
Ikuto: I LOVE IT!  
Amu: …..I doubt Ikuto would be so nice and…passionate…  
Ikuto: Aww...Amu! Have some faith*hugs*  
Lisakitty1: How cute …ANYWAYS! I have to wrap this up but Ikuto's true colors will show soon…he just had to be nice to say something like "I love you Amu!" sorry he couldn't be more Ikutoish in this chapter….If you think I'm going to fast in this relationship…sorry….but I just can't stand it when there not together and this is my first story!  
Amu: help me….  
Lisakitty1: ….Anyway…. Thanks for watching….I guess I said that already…..love suggestions… bye for now!


	3. Well won't this be interesting?

Alex Hughes: OK woo 3 chapters saved thanks to My friend Bri~

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Why does she have to be so young? Why does she have to be close to her parents? I don't want her to go home and leave me. Maybe I'll change the story we tell her parents. Just a bit.  
Ikuto: Hey Amu…what are we going to say to your parents about me?" Way to be blunt…  
Amu: What about you?"  
Ikuto: Amu I love you and I want you to tell your parents were going to go out."  
Amu: G-G-Goi-going out?!?! Ikuto! What!? You can't be serious!!! I'm 15!"  
Ikuto: I know I waited way to long…I should have asked you out years ago!"  
Amu: What will you do if I say no?" Oh this is going to be fun. I smirked.  
Amu: I-Ikuto what will you do if I say no?"  
Ikuto: You'll have to find out and say no." I pulled her close to my face. "But you could just make this easy and say yes now."  
Amu: You better tell me what you'll do or I'll have to say no."  
Ikuto: Let's just say you'll say yes eventually no matter what."  
Amu: Fine! I'm gonna have to say…no" How fun! This makes life so much more fun! It would have been a bit boring if she'd said yes…right away. Hehehe  
Ikuto: Ok Amu. Then let's go to your house."

Amu's P.O.V.

I have such a bad feeling about that smirk. What have I done? Why didn't I say yes? It would have been so much easier and we both love each other! Oh no…

Ikuto: We're here." Oh no…wait he's not leaving. Crap!  
Amu: Thanks for getting me here. You're such a great friend. You can go now"  
Ikuto: Oh but dearest Amu…I'm not leaving. You said no remember? I can't just make this easy for you!" He went over and rang the doorbell! My mom answered! Ikuto what are you planning?!  
Ikuto: Hello Miss. You must be Amu's mother right? I'm Ikuto. I'm Amu's boyfriend." What!?! Oh Ikuto you didn't!  
Amu: No mom, no! He's just a friend of mine. I saw him on the way home from Rima's and we were just talking."  
Ikuto: Oh she's being silly! She was at my house last night. I found her knocked out on the street. She was so cold. I brought her to my house and let her spend the night. I hope you don't mind."

Mom: Amu sweaty you never told me you had a boyfriend! But this guy is really cute so I guess its ok. Thank you for taking care of Amu! I was so worried." Oh my gosh Ikuto what are you doing?  
Ikuto: Oh it was my pleasure!"  
Mom: Would you like to come in?" What!  
Ikuto: Oh it would be my pleasure miss" Oh I'm gonna kill you  
Amu: Wait mom he's not my…"  
Mom: Why don't you two go up to Amu's room?"  
Amu: Oh but mom Ikuto has a test to study for and…"  
Ikuto: Come on Amu let's go!" He took my hand and dragged me to my room.  
Amu: Ikuto! What was that!?! We're not going out! That's a two way agreement.  
Ikuto: Do you give up? Will you go out with me?"  
Amu: Like you'd win that easily!"  
Ran: Amu-chi! Your back!"  
Miki: Amu-chi!" Sue: Amu-chi! Desu~"  
Dia: Welcome back Amu!"  
Amu: Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia!"  
Charas: We missed you!" I went to get their presents. Oh Ikuto has them…  
Ran: Why is Ikuto here?"  
Miki: It's love!"  
Sue: How cute! Desu~"  
Dia: Hum…I will accept this. Yes he will do for you Amu"  
Amu: What! Guys no we're not…"He wrapped his hands around my waist.  
Ikuto: Yes we're going out" He kissed my cheek. "I love Amu. She loves me." He picked me up and pinned me to my bed.  
Amu: Ikuto! What are you doing? My mom might walk in any second!"  
Ikuto: Ok…I'll wait till tonight then. For now I'll go." Tonight?  
Amu: What do you mean tonight? What are you planning? You perverted cat!! What are you planning!!?

Ikuto: Well you'll have to wait and see won't you?" He smirked and then my mom came in and gave us snacks. We sat there in silence. My dad came in and "inspected my new boyfriend" He didn't like the fact that we were going out but Ikuto sweet talked him and he completely approved! What was he planning? Jeeze! Why is this guy so mysterious? Ikuto I'm gonna lock my windows! Your not gonna be able to do whatever it is your planning! I'm gonna stop you!

Lisakitty1: SO how was that?  
Ikuto: Why couldn't you just finish it?  
Lisakity1: Cause that would take forever and it leaves more suspence.  
Ikuto: So….what am I gonna do…?  
Lisakitty1: I'm sure you can be creative~ Thanks for reading  
Amu: …I have a bad feeling about this

Lisakitty1: I dont own Shugo chara thanks for reading! Plz comment and review and all that~


	4. Amu, hide your window key better

* * *

Alex: Ok so I finally got it!*sorry it took so long! I was REALLY BUSY!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

I locked all my doors, and windows. I even double checked! Whatever that pervert's planning, he is NOT getting in my house! I turned out the lights; a little shut eye would be good. I have, UGH! School tomorrow!

Amu: Night guys!

Charas: Night Amu~

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I went to her house. I knew she'd locked everything so I looked for her window key. Wow, she needs to hide it better. I found it almost instantly. Ok so I hopped up to her room and snuck in, carefully being as silent as possible. She didn't wake up so I snuck into her bed. How can anyone sleep so deeply? I leaned in close to her cute sleeping face. And inch from her face, a centimeter, Millimeter,

Ikuto: Amu~"

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

What a crazy dream, Ikuto was on my bed, so close to my lips and…OW! I banged my head on the shelf over my bed. What a dream…oww! Then, HE chuckled.

Ikuto: you ok*giggle* Amu?"

Amu: WA… Iku…mmph" what the hell? He kissed me!

Amu: g…*mmph* et….*gasp* o-of-off!" He pinned me to the bed and smirked at my helpless position. I glared at him. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into my mouth easily. My eyes widened. I was in shock. My room was blurred around me; well I couldn't see much anyway, it was dark. I clenched my comforter. I tried to turn my head but he took my chin and held it firmly. I tired to push him off but his other hand caught my arms and pushed them above me. He moved off my lips and I struggled like crazy. How was this happening to me? Why?

Ikuto: Hey there sleepy head."

Amu: Ikuto what the hell? GET OFF ME! Ran? Miki? Sue? Dia? Help!"

Ran: zzzz"

Miki: forbidden love~"

Sue: *yawn* desu…night Amu. ZZZZ"

Dia: You're on your own Amu. He isn't harming you. Your inner light says you honestly don't want me to help. Good night."

Yoru: ~kekeke~ Go for it Ikuto! Nya~"

Amu: Crap… Just…just get off me! This isn't funny! Ikuto I'm warning you!" He pushed his muscular torso closer to mine, Oh SHIT!

Amu: I-I'll scream! Seriously…stop! Stop!" He put his hand in my shirt. I screamed but he kissed my lips and my scream was silenced. I flipped over and presto! I was on top. Why didn't I do this sooner?

Amu: Not so tough now huh?"

Ikuto: Actually…this position is very…sexy." I leapt up and was off the bed. He still hadn't let go of my arms so he came up with me. I stared him down…I didn't do much.

Amu: Ok, ok you've had your little bit of fun right? Now let go…and HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Ikuto: Shush…some people are trying to sleep! And anyways…you should hide your key better." His grip loosened and I forced his hands off. He let go.

Amu: w-e-b-u-I-you-God! Just…get outta here! (Note~some may want to skip this part) You stalker cat pervert with deep blue sexy eyes that pisses me off but I secretly lo…I mean…umm" I went to shades of red that only lobsters know of. I hid my face and ran to the other end of the room.

Ikuto: Hey Amu," he got really close again, in the small room I live in; I didn't stand much of a chance to run away… "Why don't you finish that sentence?"

Amu: But. NO!"

Ikuto:*sigh* how far do I have to push you before you just give in?"

Amu: N-ne-ever! You have to stop pushing me first and let me decide for myself to go out with you. I mean or maybe not go out with you…"

Ikuto: No, no silly Amu! How can I stand being away from you when I know you love me? How can I go one more day without a kiss? No, your pace is too slow! I graduate this year! So you'll give up before that. I love you" He hugged me so tightly but with a warm embrace that felt not aggressive but safe. I closed my eyes and let it last. Surprisingly it felt nice. So nice…I fell asleep… again in his arms…with Ikuto forever?

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V.

She sure falls asleep a lot… "night my sweet Amu." I whispered into her ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Lisakitty1: How was that?

Ikuto: Nice job Alex*I changed to my middle name* I like it.

Amu: -.- Can I stop with the sleeping?

Lisakitty1: Yea… you will! I just needed a trasition to the morning…remember? You have school tomorrow/

Amu: Oh yea..m'kay.

Ikuto: *kisses Amu* Caught you offguard! *wink*

Amu: I'm gonna kill you!

Sue: Thanks for reading…DESU~

Lisakitty1: please review….and suggestions are loved=D


	5. It's just a kiss!

Alex: Yay! I have free time so I decided to continue my story!

Ikuto: It's been like a year…

Amu: I know!

Ikuto: Amu? Are you…mmph

Amu: Haha! I win! I caught you off guard!

Ikuto: Do you really want to play that game? =D

Amu: Wait… but I thought if I kissed you.. you would back down…

Alex: Did you seriously think that? Haha I think you just wanted to kiss him ;D

Amu: *Blush* No but I…ah!

Ikuto: *carrying Amu* let's go… it's on!

Amu: Wait but I didn't want…mmph

Alex: ok well let's let them be…

Miki: Alex doesn't own shugo chara

AMU's P.O.V.

"Bzzz! BZZZ! BZ.." I slammed the alarm clock off. Damn it is so annoying! I rubbed my eyes while trying to find the light switch. It was really dark…

"Mmm, is it morning already?" He stretched and yawned, just like the giant cat he was..

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now now, _Amu_, don't curse so early in the morning." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into bed.

"Ikuto I have to go to school, I don't have time for this! Why are you here?"

"Amu you are going to break my heart! You don't remember last night?"

"No what did we do last…" My face turned crimson as I recalled every detail from the kiss to falling asleep…

"Hmm, that red face of yours says you do remember"

"WHAT! Whose face is red?" I turned to face him as he smiled and went for the kiss. However, I dodged, turned and got up so abruptly that even Ikuto was caught a little off guard. I stormed to get my cloths and was about to start to get dressed when I realized he was watching me.

"Umm, I kind of need to change…"

"That's fine. It doesn't bother me a bit. In fact, continue, please." He smirked.

"That's not the problem here! You're not the one who is bothered by it! Go away! I need to change for school!" I grabbed a book and threw it at his head. He caught it with ease and placed it on the desk next to my bed.

"Nice throw."

"Shut up. Get out of my room!"

"Aww but I'm so comfortable~"

"OUT!"

"That's too easy! But if you really want I promise to turn around while you change." I looked at him skeptically.

"What? You don't believe me? I will, for a price."

"Eh?"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come over here and place your lips upon mine."

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said! But kiss you! How…why would I do that?"

"Because you love me ;)" My face gave a look of disbelief.

"Hum…you don't like that one? Then how about because I promise to turn around if you kiss me afterwards."

"Wait, so I don't have to kiss you until after I'm done?"

"No. I don't think you trust my word. You will give me the 'payment' when the deed is done so you have no doubt that I was looking." My eyes glimmered as I considered making a run for it.

"But if you don't reward me when I'm done… I can't even predict what actions I might take." I shuddered at the look he gave me. I didn't even want to imagine what he would do.

"Well... if it's only a kiss…"

"Yes, just a kiss."

"Ok give me your hand we have a deal." We shook on it and he turned around, facing the wall.

"I won't look."

"You swear."

"We shook on it. Do you think I would go back on my word?" I couldn't see his face but the confident tone of his voice mixed with the authority in which he presented the question made me feel like he really wouldn't go back on it…but that would mean I would have to keep up my end of the bargain. I made the pretense of dread but in reality, I was kind of excited. I really did love him… but his attitude makes it so hard to be honest!

"Ok you better not!" So I changed my cloths while constantly peering over my shoulder just to be sure he wasn't looking. He stayed true to his word and I finished changing without him looking back, even once. Not until I walked towards the door hoping to leave without him noticing, did he turn around.

"Amu, are you forgetting something?"

"Oh alright fine!" I turned and ran up to him, pecked him on the cheek and ran for the door. Just as I was turning the handle, he slammed his hand over mine and moved it off the handle.

"Hey! You said just a kiss!"

"Yes, but I also said lip to lip."

"What when?"

"When you continuously asked me to clarify what it was you had to do."

"I...but I kissed you!"

"But you did not fit the requirements."

"Why shoul I have to kiss someone I don't even love!" Then he removed his hand from mine and looked a bit hurt. Maybe I had gone too far. I lied. I DID love him… as he started for the door, I took his face in my palms and kissed him, with as much passion and strength as I could muster before my knees started buckling and I had to catch my breath.

"There! Happy?" Then with his devilsh smirk, he got really close, so that I hear his quiet breath. He started to laugh.

"Yes, I'm glad to know that my girlfriend cares about me so much that she swallows her pride and kisses the one she just rejected, simply because he looks mildly depressed goes to open the door for her."

"Wait! You, you tricked me? You knew I would do that?"

"I didn't know that _exactly _but I thought it might help my chances a bit."

"EH! So I didn't even hurt your feelings when I said I didn't love you! Are you just playing with me? I'm not a toy!" I swung at him but he caught my wrist and kissed up my arm stopping at my shoulder.

"I know Amu. You are no toy. However, it is fun to see your reactions. I have said it before but maybe I should say it everyday for the rest of our lives just to assure you. I love you. I wanted you to prove you loved me to. And obviously you do."

"I DO NOT! When did I say that?"

"You still don't want to admit it? You did say it, you know. So no matter how much you resist, or say you don't love me, those words and your actions just now are proof enough, for now anyways. However, I will not be satisfied until you admit it completely." Gently, he kissed my forehead. " I wish you would be mine in every way, I want you to openly show your affection, I want to make others jealous and most importantly, I want you to be honest. But it IS fun to tease you…" I looked at him, his eyes full of sincerity and affection. I had to admit, no matter how much he irked me, this was a really sweet confession that had put me at a loss for words and I didn't want to yell at him for saying something that seemed so genuine and thoughtful.

"I don't know what to say to that… I guess I don't hate you." He raised his brows "You, you make me angry and always get under my skin! But every time I'm sad or I need help, you always seem to be there. When you tease me it's almost like you are trying to make me angry so I forget my sorrows." He looked pleased, and was just about to respond but I kept going. "I, did I really say I love you? If I already said it then I'm not going to repeat it! Especially not to someone like you! If you know how I feel then why do I have to say it!" He looked at me expectantly. "OK FINE! But I will never say this again! No matter what! I lo…love…I LOVE YOU IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! Happy? You better be!"

"My what a confession!"

"You!" he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh, I get it. I won't make fun of you this once, since you admitted your feelings for once. Thank you Amu. I am very happy." His face beamed and radiated happiness.

"Now you should get going, or you might be late. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes, try to be on time." And he jumped onto my balcony and blew a kiss goodbye. When he was just barely in earshot I yelled.

"This DOES NOT mean we are going out!" I saw him shake his head and laugh as he ran off. I wondered where he was going when I realized what he said was no lie when I looked at the clock.

"Oh my god! I am going to be late if I don't leave soon!" So I packed for school, ate my breakfast and made it outside by 7:45, fifteen minutes before school started. I looked for him wondering if he would really be there and just as I gave up and started walking to school so I wouldn't be late, I saw his silhouette outlined ahead of me.

Alex: Sooo?

Amu: Now what?

Ikuto: You really are getting into this aren't you?

Amu: No shut up! I'm just curious!

Alex: well now you two go to school and actually interact with people…

Ikuto: Oh that will be fun!

Amu: Well I don't care. I don't know if I should even read it!

Alex: Aww, but you have to~ Ikuto be a bit nicer to her!

Ikuto: …

Alex: ANYWAYS! I don't own anything! Comment, rate, and whatnot. Suggestions loved. Have a nice day, or night, or afternoon, or whenever!


End file.
